Talk:Government official (San Hieronymo Incident)
Government official during Portable Ops It looks like there are two kind of people: the ones who think there is multiple Government officials during San Hieronymo Takeover and those who think there is only one. So I came with two choises #There was only one from beginning who was (probably) CIA supervisor for Metal Gear transport and after Gene took over, he went hiding to the airport. #There were multiple Government officials from beginning but after Gene change the plan, rest of them were killed, so they won't alert CIA for the actions, and one got away until he was found at the airport. After he was found, Gene and his forces kept him alive as a hostage in case CIA or Pentagon tries to interrupt Gene's plans by direct assault. Since Government official is High official it would makes sense, since they don't want him dead. After Snake was captured and Government official was found at the Town, he probably was escorted to prison. But since Snake's forces managed to interrogated him, Gene decided to transport him to other location. After that, Government official was transported to Western Wilderness prison, since there was no map to there, until Snake managed to found it. And because Snake and his forces looks like other soldiers around the Peninsula, Government official take fright when he spot them, probably thought they were planning to execute him. That's why he must captured like any other soldier. I personally believe choise number one. Rest of the text is my opinion why Government official is where he during the game. What do you guys think? Dr.Ed Argon 00:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, wasn't it implied that the Pentagon and the CIA intended to manipulate Gene into launching the ICBMG into Russia to tarnish the CIA/fork it over to the Soviets to keep the CIA in power, respectively? I mean, I'd probably imagine the CIA wanting that, seeing how the CIA director by that point knew about Gene's trajectory plans due to Zero supplying him with it, but I'm not too sure about the Pentagon, since the fact that Cunningham didn't know about the change in plans would imply that the Pentagon also didn't know (I'm certain that Cunningham would have been alerted to it had they known.). Weedle McHairybug 00:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :You're right. CIA did want Gene to give Metal Gear to the Soviets to prolong the Cold War. Perhaps the Pentagon decided to send Snake in to do the wetworks so Gene would launch Metal Gear to Soviet Union AND rescue Government officials alive?Dr.Ed Argon 00:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::This is probably not directly related to the topic, but what happens if you recruit the official at the airport? How would you learn the location of the silo complex if you do this? If he is interrogated first, the mission instantly ends after the mandatory radio convo with Campbell. Do you automatically learn the location after he is taken back to the truck? I never tried it since I wanted to recruit the extra characters. --Bluerock 12:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::If you recruit the official at the airport, he give you location of the Silo complex. Probably they interrogated him inside the truck. But yes, you automatically learn the location after he is captured. And he won't show himself again during that playthrough. Dr.Ed Argon 06:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. --Bluerock 07:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC)